Nuestro Destino Juntos
by Coraline Niu
Summary: Kuroko tetsuya un chico sombra que no era notado por las personas siempre fue ignorado por todos cerrándose con el tiempo . Todo esto ocurrió después de que su madre muriera eso iso que se cerrara mas con las personas y a causa de eso de su muerte tuvo que mudarse de la ciudad con su padre dejando atrás a los únicos amigos que había echo en su vida y a su primer amor.
1. Reencuentro

Pues buenas lectores pues es mi primera historia que subo así que no sean muy duros conmigo hasta ahora había tenido el valor de subir una por que soy de las que escribe en su cuaderno pero las puede tener hay mucho tiempo con sol personas que lo hayan leído y pues hoy les traigo este fic que se me ocurrió cuando estaba castigada por desvelarme así que comencemos con la lectura.

PD: Esta historia también la estoy publicando en placer yaoi

1\. Reencuentro

Kuroko tetsuya un chico sombra que rara ves era notado por las personas siempre fue ignorado por todos atra ves del tiempo. Un sin numero de veces se mudo debido al trabajo de su padre eso nunca le importo ya q nunca hacia amigos siempre estuvo solo desde la muerte de su mama desde ese día todo se volvió mas sombrío de lo normal su padre cayo en una depresión terrible por el cual tuvieron q mudarse rápidamente dejando atrás a sus queridos amigos los únicos que pudo hacer en la vida y a la primera persona de la que se enamoro.

Han pasado 8 años desde q nos mudamos de Japón hemos viajado a diferentes países del mundo por las empresas de mi padre puesto q el se propuso desde ese día visitarlas todas ahora tengo 18 y hemos superado la muerte de mi madre mi padre ha decidido mudarse de nuevo a Japón en lo personal no tengo problemas solo q me desanima un poco el echo de que hay fue donde deje a mis amigos y a mi primer amor nos mudamos de nuevo a la casa en la que vivimos esos 10 años con mi mama mi habitación era grande demasiado pero para mi se veía mas pequeña sea por q he crecido? no creo siempre me han dicho q soy muy pequeño pero bueno ya estamos aquí me pondré ah arreglar mis cosas pues que mas puedo hacer mi padre me ha pedido que las ordene ya q estas llegaron antes que nosotros aunque no me animaba mucho la idea ya que no tenia ganas de hacer nada solo quería acostarme en mi cama y descansar del largo viaje pero tal parece que eso tendría que esperar me coloque mis auriculares y puse play a la canción no me vendría mal un poco de música mientras arreglo las cosas.

Mientras estaba en el labor de guardar mi ropa mi padre me llamo – enseguida bajo – salí de mi habitación y baje las escaleras preguntándome para que me llamaba al encontrarme frente a el vi mi que tenia en sus manos mi uniforme lo cual hiso que me confundiera un poco me lo podía dar en la mañana a la hora de cambiarme ¿por que me lo daba ahora? Así comencé a divagar en mis pensamientos hasta que comenzó a llamarme.

-Tetsuya Tetsuya me escuchas hijo-

Me fije que mi padre me hablaba así que deje de vagar en mis pensamientos para oírlo – dime padre – esperando ah escuchar que es lo que me quería decir.

-Me tengo que ir esta noche me iré por 3 meses ya que ha resultado un problemas en la oficina de . así que tengo que ir lo mas rápido que pueda así que te dejare dinero para los tres meses y si tienes problemas puedes venir conmigo esos tres meses –

Al escuchar eso pude sentir un poco de tristeza recién llegábamos y ya se tenia que ir pero era claro que no la demostraría - no padre no hay problema puedo apañármelas solas no hay necesidad de que tenga que ir contigo solo espero que soluciones rápido el problema y que no haya mas interrupciones – si eso era no debía mostrarme débil no necesitaba darle problemas a mi padre solo tenia que hacer lo de siempre esperar a que el volviera y seguir siendo un hijo bien portado y con excelentes notas.

-Si estas seguro hijo esta bien después de todo yo confió en ti así que tengo que irme en una hora así que estaré arreglando las cosas que necesito para irme –

Asentí tranquilamente como siempre – entonces yo iré a la tienda de 24 horas que vi cuando venias para acá para comprar algunas cosas para comer hoy y el desayuno de mañana -

\- Esta bien solo ten cuidado ya es un poco tarde -

Cogí mi billetera y las llaves – no te preocupes padre volveré rápido – me puse mis zapatos en la entrada y salí y puse seguro a la puerta y me apresure a llegar a la tienda pues mi padre tenia razón era tarde así que no quería encontrarme con algún ladrón o algo de ese estilo así que apresure mi paso después de llevar poco caminando pude divisar la tienda ya estaba cerca apresure el paso una vez mas sin fijarme que había chocado con alguien – lo siento – fue lo que alcance a decir sin siquiera ver a la persona con la que había chocado.

-Demonios chico as echo caer mi helado - iba reclamarle al fijarme de la persona no evite pensar el echo de que la conocía de algún lado

Esa voz no pude evitar pensar que se me hacia familiar esa voz de alguna forma levante el rostro para encontrarme con un chico de piel bronceada y ojos y cabello color carmesí pudo sentir que ese cabello y esos ojos los conocía así como la voz pero no sabia donde - lo siento te comprare otro helado- eso fue todo lo que alcance a decir pues aun estaba un poco pensante por no saber de donde lo conocía.

-Esta bien que digas lo siento y todo eso pero por no menos ¿¡puedes mostrar que te arrepientes de haberlo echo!?-

-En verdad me arrepiento de haberlo echo – al acabar la frase pude sentir como agarraba mi cabeza fuertemente - eso duele - alcance a decirle - para que me haces daño-

-¿¡Te hago daño?! A mi me haces daño actuando tan indiferente por haberme empujado y haberme echo caer el helado-

-Pero en verdad me arrepiento además te dije que te compraría otro así que ¿Cuál es el problema? – se sentía un poco extraño puesto que hace mucho que no hablaba tanto con alguien de su edad

\- En serio te arrepientes entonces no te importara en vez de comprarme uno comprarme 2 ¿Verdad? –

-Claro que no hay problemas así que apurémonos que tengo que regresar rápido a casa –

-¿¡QUE!? En serio me compraras dos –

\- Eso no es lo que querías – pregunto dudoso

\- Dios que tienes en eso llamado cerebro sabes que ya no me estresare mas vamos por mis dos helados….-

-¿Que pasa? –

\- Tu nombre no se tu nombre – dijo molesto

\- Entonces dime el tuyo primero –

-¡Que! ¿Por qué? – en serio que este chico me va a sacar de quicio

\- Tu me preguntaste el mío no seria normal que tu dijeras el tuyo primero –

-Sabes que no quiero hacer ningún problema así que te diré el mío soy Kagami Taiga ahora dime el tuyo –

Kagami Taiga ¿Por que ese nombre también le sonaba? No podía evitar sentirse confundido por ese echo pero dejo de pensar en eso al ver que el pelirrojo se estaba molestando por que no le respondía – El mío es Kuroko Tetsuya –

-¿Kuroko Tetsuya?-

Bueno gente eso es todo me duelen los dedos así que hasta aquí llegaremos hoy la verdad es que podría escribir pero gracias al hermoso caso de que mi tecleado es de goma es mas difícil y cansado y hace que tus dedos duelan mas rápido así que eso es todo perdón si les parece muy corta las próxima vez la hare mas larga así que espero que les haya gustado la historia no se olviden dejarme si tienen alguna idea que quieran aportar en la historia con gusto la veré si la puedo hacer así que no se olviden de dejar reviews byeee


	2. Recuerdos Confusos

Pues buenos ¿días? ¿Noche? ¿Madrugada? Ah la hora que hayan leído esto o3o pues acá si es de tarde ouo pensaba escribir mañana pero me dije ya escribe hoy y lo subes así que aquí estamos lista para continuar con la historia u)7 espero que la disfruten tanto como lo hice yo escribiéndolo así que no los entretengo mas y comenzare la historia =u=

**2\. Recuerdos Confusos **

-¿Kuroko Tetsuya?- por que sentía que le sonaba ese nombre

-Si ¿Por qué?- pasa algo con mi nombre que tienes problemas con el seguía mostrando su rostro sin expresión alguna

-Si yo tengo problemas con tu nombre….hehehe….claro que no vamos por mis helados- se sintió tenso por un segundo al ver ese rostro sin expresiones lo ponía nervioso aun así no quitaba la duda de haber visto una mirada así antes

Comenzaron a caminar en dirección al 24 Horas en la esquina de la calle en el poco transcurso que les tomo llegar al 24 Horas estuvo callado asiendo que se hiciera un incomodo silencio que solo hacia que el pelirrojo se tensara cada vez mas por el incomodo ambiente que había hay pero parecía que al peliazul no le afectaba en nada pero para el estar en un ambiente así era muy estresante y al llegar entraron tranquilamente en lo que cogía una canasta para poner los objetos que compraría.

-¿Podrías esperar a que yo acabe de poner todo lo que necesito para pagar tu helado?- parecía una pregunta pero con le rostro que lo hacia no lo parecía

-Claro que si no hay problema- no le importaba para nada esperar pero si se concentro en ese tiempo al ver como actuaba el peliazul y noto que siempre andaba con esa cara sin expresiones –es como si no nunca expresara nada-

-¿Quién es como si nunca expresara nada?-

-¡Ahhhgg….!- dio en enorme brinco al ver que el estaba detrás de el con todas sus compras pagadas -Tuuu-u ¿¡Como demonios apareciste atrás mío!? - tratando de recuperar el aire que se le escapo

-Solo venia a decirte que ya pague todo y los helados que compre son del mismo que te tire- dijo para después mostrarles las 3 fundas llenas –no tenias por que asustarte así-

-¿¡No asustarme así!?- sentía que un poco mas y explotaría de la furia y lo molestaba mas el echo de que el siguiera hay parado con su cara sin mostrar ninguna expresión -¿¡Como quieres que lo haga si apareces atrás mío de la nada!?-

-Sigo sin notar la gravedad del problema- claro que no lo entendía que tenia de grave haberse asustado por que le hablo no tenia ningún sentido

-Sabes que no importa solo salgamos y dame mi helado- mientras salía de la tienda aun molesto alado del peliazul

Al llegar afuera simplemente se paro y le entrego los helados –Pues de nuevo lamento haber echo caer tu helado así que adiós tengo que irme- mientras se daba la vuelta y seguía caminando de la dirección que vino algo vino a la cabeza del pelirrojo que hacia que se inquietara cada vez mas y no podía relajarse por que temía dejarlo que se fuera que seria un enorme error dejarlo ir -¡Espera!- eso fue todo lo que alcanzo a formular rápidamente al ver que el peliazul voltio la cara -¿Que sucede?- al ver que había captado su atención se alegro pero pero ¿Qué le diría ahora? Sin mas dijo algo rápidamente lo primero que se le ocurrió –¿Tu casa es en esa dirección?- Pero que brillante se dio una cachetada mental mientras insultaba a sus bajos que estúpido que había sido esa pregunta no podía ser mas obvio que era en esa dirección si no por que iba hacia ella –si es en esa dirección -¿Por qué?- al escuchar su repuesta salió rápidamente de sus pensamientos y respondió casi instantáneamente sin pensar en sus palabras primero –Yo también vivo en esa dirección ¿Vamos juntos?- ¡Demonios! Se lo había preguntado ahora si lo rechazaba no sabría como sentirse y si lo tachaba como un psicópata acosador o pervertido no podía evitar llenarse de ese tipo de pensamientos negativos por lo raro que había echo sonar todo –Claro no tengo ningún problema- eso fue todo y dejo de pensar en tantas tonteras que su mente le hacia pensar –además tus helados se van a derretir si no los comes- al ver la funda en los que lo tenia- ten te doy uno después de todo no necesito comerme los dos- tranquilamente el peliazul acepto el helado –Gracias aunque yo lo pague ¿sabes?- solo lo miro mientras lo probaba –Solo cómelo y no molestes ¿ok?-

Comenzaron a caminar en camino hacia sus casas y al ver que se volvían a envolver en ese incomodo silencio trato de comenzar una conversación.

-Y… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas viviendo aquí?- claro que brillante pregunta se notaba a sopas que era japonés deberían darme un premio por hacer las preguntas mas estúpidas del mundo seria el ganador de seguro

-Pues recién me acabo de mudar al barrio así que diría que ¿un día?- claro que había vivido aquí antes pero no le vio la importancia de tener que decirlo

-Ahh… así que recién te mudas entonces ¿A que colegio iras?- no entendía por que quería saber cada pequeña cosa sobre el aunque no diera importancia una información tan trivial

-Pues me pusieron en el instituto Seirin y comenzare mañana con las clases- seguía respondiendo calmadamente por que se le hacia tan normal responderle lo que le preguntara

-¿¡Seirin!?- no podía evitar sentir alegría eso significaba que estudiaría en su mismo instituto

-Si ¿Por qué? Tiene algo malo ese instituto- si tuviera algo malo no le importaba para nada por que capaz que nadie notaria su presencia como en todas las escuelas que había estado antes

-Es que yo estudio hay así que estaríamos estudiando en el mismo lugar que enorme coincidencia ¿No crees?-

-Si es una coincidencia muy grande así que espero que nos llevemos bien- extendió su mano en forma de saludo- ¿Kagami-kun?-

-Claro espero que nos llevemos bien Kuroko- para después tomar su mano alegremente y estrecharla y luego soltarla lo cual no le gusto mucho haberlo echo –así que a ¿Que año vas? –

-Pues voy a 2 año-

-El mismo año que yo genial…¡ESPERA!- no pudo evitar gritar ante la sorpresa- ¿El mismo año que yo? Pero si pareces menor-

-Si voy al mismo año que usted -

-Hahahaha… Eres tan pequeño que no lo había pensado nunca- no podía evitar reírse era demasiado gracioso mientras revolvía los cabellos del peliazul – en serio no pareces tener esa edad-

-No se burle de mi Kagami-kun no es gracioso-

Pudo ver que su expresión cambio un poco solo un poco ligeramente pero eso no evitaba el echo de que se sintiera feliz ya que fue gracias a el y quería seguir viendo un poco mas de sus expresiones así que tendría mucho trabajo por adelante –Esta bien parare solo no te molestes- trato de aguantar la risa pero no pudo mas –Hahahaha…-

-Usted dijo que pararía Kagami-kun- no le gustaba que se riera de su estatura principalmente por que el pelirrojo era muy alto

-Lo siento lo siento te juro esta vez que ya no lo hare mas así que no te molestes conmigo ok- sonreía para después volver a revolver los cabellos del peliazul

-No lo estoy así que no me despeine por favor- trataba de parar la mano del pelirrojo pero por mas que lo intentara no lo lograba

-Pero bueno entonces aquí hay un cruce ¿Para cual va tu casa? la mía es para la derecha- dijo apuntando la dirección en la que era

-Pues la mía también es en esa dirección- la expresión en su cara hiciera que pareciera lo más normal de la vida

-¿En serio? Son demasiadas coincidencias para un día ¿No crees? Pero bueno sigamos-

Siguieron caminando hasta que –Espera Kuroko-

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo mirándolo mientras se volteaba

-Aquí nos separamos mi casa es esta pero si tienes miedo de que te pase algo te acompaño- se rio un poco sin que lo escuchara

-No es necesario Kagami-kun mi casa es la de aquí alado- lo dijo con tanta tranquilidad para después apuntar la enorme casa que estaba alado de la de el

-Espera un segundo ¿Esa es tu casa?- eso si que fue raro no solo estudiaban en el mismo instituto si no que eran vecinos y que al parecer el era rico por que su casa era la mas grande y mejor vista del lugar –Que enorme coincidencia hehehe…-

-Si pero bueno nos vemos mañana en el instituto mi padre me regañara por haber tardado tanto – saco su llavero de su bolcillo para después ingresar la llave correcta para comenzar a abrir la puerta salió un objeto no identificado que abrazo repentinamente a Kuroko fuertemente hasta se podía ver como se ponía morado de la fuerza puesta en el abrazo –Padre me ahogas déjeme por favor-

-¿¡Padre!?- esa cosa que salió volando de la puerta y casi lo mato ahogándolo era su padre

-Tetsuya por que tardaste tanto un poco mas y hubiera llamado a la policía – seguía abrazándolo pero esta vez con menos fuerza

-Por favor suélteme que no puedo respirar además es que conocí a alguien y venia hablando con el- con la poca fuerza que le sobraba del súper y protector abrazo de su padre apunto al pelirrojo que estaba hay parado aun en shock

-Espera – soltó repentinamente el abrazo que tenia en su hijo – ¿Conociste a alguien Tetsuya?- hasta el estaba sorprendido de las palabras de su hijo cuando fue la ultima vez que le dijo eso ohh si fue cuando murió su esposa siempre se culpo del echo de haberlo separado de sus únicos amigos ya que hasta al momento volvió a hacer mas

-Si como estaba diciendo padre el es Kagami-kun lo conocí Hace poco en el 24 Horas- volvió apuntar al aturdido Kagami-kun que seguía sin mover ni un solo musculo

-Un gusto soy Kagami Taiga Hace poco conocí a Kuroko en la tienda- estiro la mano esperando a que correspondiera el saludo

-Un gusto yo soy el padre de Tetsuya- agarro su mano en forma de saludo y le mostraba una sonrisa - ¿Tu eres de por aquí?-

-¿Yo?...pues si eh vivido aquí toda mi vida pero ustedes recién se mudaron hoy ¿Verdad? Eso fue lo que me dijo Kuroko- apunto al aludido que aun seguía tratando de recuperar el aire

-Pues si recién nos mudamos hoy pero…-

-Padre por favor podría entrar ya a la casa es tarde y esta molestando a los vecinos - no paso mucho para que empujara a su padre dentro de la casa mientras este se prendía de la puerta –Hasta luego Kagami-kun – para después ser empujado al interior de su casa –Lamento lo ruidoso que fue mi padre pero el suele ser así además tiene que arreglar sus cosas se ira pronto después se le quedara algo con lo olvidadizo que es- cruzaba sus brazos en forma de desaprobación-

-Hehehe…no te preocupes mi papa también es así además me dijiste que se iba ¿Verdad? ¿No acabaron de mudarse recién? ¿Por qué se va?- sabia que no era de su incumbencia pero no podía evitar preguntarlo

-Si recién nos mudamos y pues se va por que tiene problemas en la empresa de New York y tiene que atenderlos así que se ira por tres meses- en su voz sonaba que no le daba mucha importancia a lo que decía

-¿Y tu mama?- algo le advirtió no lo preguntes pero no pudo evitarlo y lo hiso

-Pues mi mama ella murió cuando tenia diez años así que ella ya no esta con nosotros- en su voz se noto que cambio un poco solo un poco tan poco que nadie lo hubiera notado pero e pelirrojo lo pudo entender

-Lamento mucho haberte preguntado algo tan triste y mi más sincero pésame- ahora si se sentía como el idiota mas grande del mundo recién lo conocía y ya lo hacia sentirse mal perfecto Taiga perfecto no podrías ser mas estúpido que nadie mas

-Pues paso hace mucho así que no hay problemas y gracias y pues ya es tarde así que me tengo que ir nos vemos mañana en el instituto Kagami-kun- alzo su mano y se despidió del pelirrojo mientras cogía sus compras tiradas en el suelo gracias a su padre y entraba en su casa cerrando la puerta y dejando solo al pelirrojo.

-Si nos vemos mañana- aunque no sabia si el peliazul lo había oído pues ya había entrado se paro frente a la casa y no pudo evitar sentir que aquella casa era demasiado familiar pero no sabia por que y de la nada le vino la imagen del el dentro de la casa jugando con un pequeño peliazul al cual no se le mostraba el rostro – ¿Quien es el?- no pudo evitar pararse en seco y darse otra cachetada mental el nunca había entrado así que como iba a conocer el interior además no recuerda haber conocido ningún chico así cuando estaba pequeño –El sueño me esta afectando debo irme a dormir- se fue en dirección a su casa entrando en ella y cerrándola después de darse un baño y ponerse su pijama apago las luces y se acostó en su cama –nos vemos mañana- eso fue todo lo que dijo para después caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Bueno pues eso fue todo me esforcé ara hacerlo mas largo como lo prometí u)b y pues espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado como el otro y pues con referencia a los reviews

Alexander98:olaaa (devolviendo el saludo :haynomedigas:) no se vio para nada mal que seas mi primer capitulo mas bien me siento feliz de que te haya gustado y de que quieras leer el siguiente :3

Nozomi: pues si fue cortito lamento eso pero pensé que dejarlo hay se veía bien(? Pero bueno pues si mi tecleado es de goma y es muy fastidioso escribir en el y pues por que es de goma? Por que mi personita es muy buena regando todo liquido servido en una vaso encima del inocente tecleado asesinando a muchos así SOY LA PESADILLA DE TODOS LOS TECLEADOS(? Hehehehe pero bueno pues si quiero ponerle lemon así que es un 80% de que si tendrá lemon y pues no te preocupes no me olvido de que Kuroko es muy inocente eue


	3. Primer Dia de Clases La Polilla Ataca

Buenas a todos en primera gracias por los reviews son mis ánimos para continuar con la historia ;u; hacen q se vuelva más alegre escribirlo por q se q los están leyendo c: pero bueniss basta de cursilerías que no suelo ser nada cursi y también lamento la demora pero eh tenido problemas para subirlo pero mejor tarde que nunca verdad? pues aquí esta el cap 3 disfrútenlo

**3\. Primer Día de Clases **

**La Polilla Ataca **

Me desperté por los rayos de luz que se colaban por la ventana avisándome que ya había amanecido y que tenia que levantarme sin más opte por levantarme tenia clases y tenia que preparar el desayuno para mi y mi padre puesto que el se iría esta mañana así que me quedare solo me pare y baje las escaleras en dirección a la cocina me puse el mandil y saque unos huevos del refrigerador para después freírlos y puse pan en la tostadora saque un empaque de jugo de naranja para después servir todo en un plato y haberlo ubicado en la mesa retiro el mandil y lo puso en su lugar para después llamar a su padre que seguramente seguiría durmiendo aun -padre el desayuno ya esta listo baja- se sentó en su respectivo puesto comenzó a comer sin el lo cual era raro no importa cuanto tardara su padre siempre lo esperaba pero el tenia ansias de salir de su casa e ir al instituto sabiendo que se encontraría con cierto chico pelirrojo el cual había conocido ayer se sentía ansioso por esa razón quería verlo pero no sabia por que pero sin darle mas vueltas al asunto se paro rápidamente y fue a dejar los platos al fregadero y después subió de nuevo en dirección a su habitación para después bañarse y ponerse su uniforme sin mas cogió su mochila su billetera y sus llaves bajo rápidamente las escaleras y al ver en dirección a la cocina se encontraba su padre el cual estaba comiendo tranquilamente el desayuno preparado por su hijo.

-Tetsuya ¿Ya te vas?- le sorprendió que su hijo se fuera tan rápido a la escuela usualmente el siempre hacia todo lo posible para llegar tarde a esta así como el echo de que haya desayunado sin el.

\- Pues si veras es que dijeron que me metería en problemas si no llegaba temprano en mi primer día de clases- obvio que era una mentira pero no podía evitar hacerlo por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo tenia ganas de ir al instituto no podía evitarlo.

-Ahh no lo sabia perdóname- sabía que estaba mintiendo lo conocía de toda la vida puede que su voz no muestre nada o que su rostro no cambie de expresión pero aun así el sabia todo sobre el se alegro en el fondo pues significaba que estaría ansioso de ir al instituto y eso no era normal pero tenia una pequeña idea de saber por quien era –vete tranquilo nos veremos pronto esta bien después de todo tres meses pasan volando- se paro de su asiento para ir en la dirección de su hijo y después abrazarlo y despedirse de el en la puerta –lo dejo en tus manos Kagami-kun- fue todo lo que dijo para después cerrar la puerta.

-Buenos días Kuroko- fue lo primero que escucho al salir de la puerta voltio su mirada y hay estaba parado el pelirrojo que tantas ganas tenia de ver –buenos días Kagami-kun- dijo para después cruzar el portal de la casa para acercarse.

-Saliste de tu casa muy temprano tu papa te echo a patadas del lugar verdad- dijo riéndose un poco

-No le veo lo gracioso simplemente salí temprano mas bien no será a ti al que echaron- se sentía feliz de estar hay hablando con el pero era muy obvio que no lo demostraba.

-Pero que dices no eres chistoso para nada además yo soy mi propio jefe- dijo alzando su mano en forma de puño y poniéndola sobre su pecho con una sonrisa mostrando lo orgulloso que se sentía de sus palabras – así que el único que me manda aquí soy yo a poco no estarás celoso de eso-

-Para nada- por que estaría celoso de eso en serio a veces no entendía a Kagami.

-En serio no eres para nada gracioso- no pudo evitar irritarse por esa respuesta tan fría y cortante.

-Creo que deberíamos irnos o vamos a llegar tarde- dijo mirando su reglo para después volver a mirar al pelirrojo.

-¡Que! Es tan tarde todo es tu culpa me estuviste entreteniendo- alzo la voz mientras apuntaba a peliazul

-No es mi culpa y en vez de gritar por que no mejor nos vamos- no tenia sentido por que gritar si podían irse ya en dirección al instituto si corrían seguro llegarían a tiempo.

-Ya lo se no tienes que repetirlo- y sin mas cogió la mano del peliazul –vámonos- eso fue todo lo que dijo para después comenzar a correr en dirección al instituto mientras que desde la ventana de la casa del peliazul alguien sonreía mientras lo veía irse –sabia que era mentira- sonrió para después alejarse de la ventana y irse a alistar para su viaje.

-Lo hicimos llegamos a tiempo- mientras trataba de recuperar el aire sentado en su banca –lo hicimos kurok…- al darse cuenta de que el peliazul había desaparecido de la nada y no lo encontraba en ningún lugar del salón – no de nuevo como demonios lo hace- el que el peliazul hiciera eso lo estresaba de sobremanera pero no se iba a quedar hay tranquilo sentado no lo iría a buscar pues entonces para que lo había estado esperando a que saliera esa mañana solo por eso se despertó temprano y estaba a punto de pararse e ir a buscarlo pero entro su profesora al salón y no tuvo mas remedio que quedarse en su lugar.

-Buenos días alumnos hoy les tengo una sorpresa-

-No de nuevo- las sorpresas de la profesora nunca terminaban siendo agradable para nadie y no estaba de humor para una de ellas.

-Pues bueno Kagami-kun lamento que mis sorpresas no sean de su agrado pero se las tendrá que aguantar- fue hay que cayo en la cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta demonios ya me metí en problemas.

-Pues como les iba diciendo hoy tendremos aun estudiante nuevo- oh no capaz que era sobre el nuevo estudiante que iba a trasladarse no le interesaba para nada lo único que había escuchado era a las chicas y los chicos de su curso pelearse por ello diciendo que era una chica extremadamente hermosa y otros diciendo que seria un chico demasiado atractivo en serio eso no le interesaba mucho por lo menos ahora ya que su mente estaba repleta de pensamientos sobre el peliazul –Por favor pase Kuroko-kun- al escuchar ese nombre no pudo evitar mirar hacia al frente violentamente esperaba que no fuera una broma echa por su mente pero no hay lo vio parado junto a la profesora y no pudo evitar sonreír eso significaría que estarían en el mismo curso –ehh Kuroko-kun ¿Dónde estas?- al escuchar eso no pudo evitar reírse un poco la profesora no podía notar que el estaba a su lado –pero profesora estoy aquí- todo el mundo se exalto y aun mas con el grito de la profesora nadie había notado su presencia eso fue demasiado chistoso se puso a reír no podía aguantarlo haciendo que todo el mundo después de el comenzara a reírse también –basta todos ustedes dejen de reír- la profesora se veía molesta así como confundida era obvio que no entendía que estaba pasando –¿cuanto tiempo llevas hay Kuroko-kun?-

-Desde que usted entro profesora-

No hubo repuesta de nadie todo el mundo estaba asombrado el había entrado con la profesora y no lo habían notado no tenían repuesta para eso –bueno no importa lo primero será buscarte un puesto vacio alguien sabe si sobra alguno-

-Alado mío profesora hay uno- esa voz cuando oyó esa voz se estreso como le caía mal esa chica y ahora se sentaría Kuroko a su lado –Ahh Momoi-san escuchaste Kuroko-kun siéntate a lado de Momoi-san-

-Esta bien- se fue en dirección a ese puesto pero se sentía un poco triste ya que tenia la esperanza de sentarse junto a Kagami-kun.

-Un gusto conocerte Kuroko-kun-

-Igualmente Momoi-san- aunque no podía sentarse a lado de el esa chica se amable tal ves por esa razón paso por u mente que ellos podrían llevarse bien.

-No me digas Momoi-san siento que es como un muro para que no nos llevemos mejor que te parece si yo te llamo simplemente Kuroko y tu me llamas simplemente Momoi ¿te parece?- lo dijo animadamente mientras le cogía las manos a el peliazul y le mostraba una sonrisa.

-Esta bien no le veo el problema- soltó sus manos para después ocupar bien su asiento ya que estaba sentado de lado.

Pero mientras ellos hablaban un poco principalmente Momoi un pelirrojo no podía evitar sentir que quería sacar en es mismo lugar una ametralladora y con ella matar a la chica que estaba hablando y cogía de la manos a su Kuroko –espera-

Ese ultimo pensamiento lo puso un poco tenso desde cuando el era su Kuroko era un hombre además del echo de que recién se conocían pero sentía que lo conocía desde antes y le agradaba como era aunque en verdad le sacaba de quicio como que nunca expresara nada pero aparte de eso todo le agradaba de el -¿me gusta Kuroko?- lo dijo en una voz casi audible no seguro estoy pensando mucho en esto y me confundo el es solo un amigo si un amigo –hehehe-

-Por que te ríes como loco ¡ya se te soltó un tornillo! ¿Verdad? Hahahaha sabía que este día llegaría así que me debes 20 dólares así que apresúrate y págame-

-Que no se me soltó un tornillo aléjate Tepei además esta no es ni tu clase ¿¡como demonios estas aquí!?-

-Que falta de respecto Kagami-kun soy tu senpai deberías tratarme con respeto o quieres hacer el doble de entrenamiento hoy-

-Este que hace aquí senpai hehe- no podía quedarse haciendo el doble si lo hacia saldría mas tarde de lo normal entonces no podría encontrarse con Kuroko.

-Buena pregunta pues veras nuestra linda y adorable entrenadora nos llama a todos al gimnasio así que vine a buscarte-

-Nos llama Rikko pero si estoy en medio de clases-

-Pues tenemos permiso así que no te preocupes además no hay ninguna maestra aquí hace un rato dijo que volvería cuando yo vine a buscarte ¿en que estabas pensando? Ehhh ohhh ya se nuestro tigre Kagami-kun al fin se enamoro y esta en las nubes pensando en ella.

-¡Que! Yo no estoy enamorado de nadie es idea suya- se agito completamente alzando la voz pero cuando ya se dio cuenta todo el curso lo había oído y lo estaba mirando.

-Que sospechoso sonó eso- dijo riéndose un poco no esperaba que en verdad se exaltara así con una pequeña broma tal ves en verdad estaba enamorado.

-No debemos irnos ya- demonios si Tepei lo forzaba en verdad le sacaría todo y no quería eso para nada.

-Ohhh es cierto entonces hablaremos después de esto así que en marcha- jalo del brazo a Kagami sin darle tiempo para responder mientras lo sacaba del curso y se iba en dirección al gimnasio.

Al ver la pequeña escena Kuroko se sintió un poco irritado por que esa persona tocaba con tanta confianza a Kagami-kun además del echo de que le gustaba alguien en verdad estaba el enamorado no entendía por que pero el simple echo de escuchar eso hacia que se desanimara.

-¿Kuroko me estas escuchando?-

-Ehhh si lo estoy haciendo- volvió en si por un segundo olvido que estaba hablando con ella.

-¿Pues no lo parece te paso algo?-

-No nada pero ¿te puedo preguntar algo?- tenia que saber quien era esa persona que de la nada entro y se llevo a Kagami-kun.

-Claro Kuroko pregúntame lo que quieras-

-Pues quería saber si ¿conoces al chico que entro hace poco al curso?-

-Tepei pues en realidad no solo se que es un senpai y que esta en el club de básquet con Kagami-

-Ahh- aunque fuera poca información por el echo de cómo se llevaban daba a decir que eran cercanos además de que estaban en el mismo club y el debía saber mas cosas que el no le gustaba para nada ese echo.

-Chicos volví así que continuaremos con la clase habrán sus libros de literatura en la pagina 90 y comiencen a leer-

-Kuroko hablamos después ok-

-Ok- saco su libro y se dirigió a la pagina que había dicho su profesora y aunque intentara leer no pudo leer para nada todo en su mente era el pelirrojo nada mas.

Las clases siguieron normales hasta que cinco minutos antes de que sonara el timbre que daba al descanso llego el pelirrojo en si se podía ver que estaba agotado pero quería saber por que lo estaba pero no le podía preguntar así que opte por esperar al descanso ya que estaba cerca así que nadie molestaría.

Ni bien sonó el timbre guarde mis cosas e iba a pararme para ir en dirección al asiento de Kagami-kun pero fui interrumpido.

-Kuroko ya que no conoces el instituto pensé que podíamos comer juntos y que te podría mostrar los alrededores ¿te gustaría?-

-Es que Momoi- se tenso un poco no esperaba que ella hiciera esa propuesta así que no sabia como rechazarla.

-Lo siento Momoi pero el vendrá conmigo-

Apareció Kagami detrás de Kuroko mientras este solo se sorprendía por su repente aparición para después asentir.

-Y por que el iría contigo no se conocen-

-Hahahaha claro que nos conocemos además yo prometí que le daría un tour por el lugar así que tendrás que comer sola- no podía evitar reírse en el fondo le encantaba el echo de ponerla en su lugar

-¿Eso es verdad Kuroko?-

-Si Momoi ya nos conocemos y el me lo prometió- se sentía un poco mal en mentirle sobre lo de la promesa pero en serio necesitaba estar con Kagami-kun ahora.

-Esta bien si tu lo dices pero prométeme que comeremos juntos algún otro día si-

-Este bien lo prometo-

-Bueno si si ya lo prometió y todo así que nos vamos que se hace tarde- cogió de la mano al peliazul para después irse en dirección a el patio del instituto y tomar asiento en una banca –dios como me fastidia hablar con Momoi no la tolero- a continuación de eso soltó la mano del peliazul haciendo que este se sintiera un poco triste por la separación de sus manos.

-Kagami-kun gracias por venirme a buscar para el descanso- aunque el sabia que no lo mostraba mucho pero se sentía feliz

-No es de nada después de todo somos amigos además no he hablado para nada contigo desde que llegamos ya que solo as estado con Momoi-

-Es que se sentaba a mi lado además parece amable no entiendo por que te molestaría eso Kagami-kun-

-Kagami-

-¿Que cosa?-

-Que me digas solo Kagami con Momoi no usas honorifico así que no lo hagas con migo entendiste-

-Esta bien pero acaso le molesto eso- se sentía feliz por pensar que el se hubiera puesto celoso de una cosa como esa.

-¡Que!- dio un grito para pararse bruscamente –claro que no lo estoy por que lo estaría- simplemente desvió la cara no sabia como sentirse el peliazul había visto completamente lo sus pensamientos de el -además y…- no pudo acabar la frase ya que fue interrumpido por unos labios que se posaron sobre los de el.

Pues bueno hehe como soy muy mala los dejare con la duda de quien fue la persona que beso de repente a Kagami fue Kuroko o tal ves otra persona nadie lo sabe espera yo lo se hehe pero no se los diré hasta la semana que viene así que quédense con la incertidumbre nos vemos la próxima semana recuerden dejar un review me anima para hacer los capítulos mas largos pero bueno me despido byeee :33


	4. Nota

Nota (explicación y disculpa por no haber actualizado)

En serio lamento con haber dejado el fic inactivo durante un tiempo o)o pero hubieron ciertas razones y les dire las principales una es q me quede sin interned durante mucho tiempo y al fin tengo ya otro es que me encontraba deprimida por razones personales pero bueno ya paso asi que el fic continuara subiré el capitulo 4 en esta o en la siguiente semana ahh y por si acaso no pienso abandonar el fic por nada en el mundo asi que por si alguna razón o echo no alcanzo a subir el capitula una semana o mas es que a pasado algo pero no importa si me tomo el tiempo ya que este fic seguirá continuando y si es q no tengo problemas subiré un nuevo capitulo cada semana si es que mi horario me lo permite ya que no se por que comienza clases y me da por subir recién el fic pero bueno espero poder ajustar bien mi calendario y poder subir el capitulo de cada semana y no tener ningún problema para subirlo pues y eso es todo gracias por su compresión(? Y nos vemos esta o la próxima semana con el próximo capitulo y lamento los problemas oho pues eso es todo y gracias por aun asi seguir el fic.

Kuronekofujoshi-chan


End file.
